Disposing of Trash
As the runes decorating the ritual chamber faded to nothingness, Virgo opened her eyes and sighed. It felt weird reuniting with her soul fragment but seeing the now soulless ring in front of her she felt that it was probably for the best. She felt stronger than before, brimming with magic. Yes, compared to having an anchor that was no longer a secret, this was definitely the better alternative. She picked herself off the ground from where she was sitting, on the edge of what used to be a runic circle. With a lazy burst of magic, she summoned the ring, causing it to shoot through the air towards her until it smacked her in the palm. Pushing the door to the ritual chamber open, Virgo was immediately greeted by two women, holding her previously discarded clothing. Considering how temperamental rituals were sometimes it was best for them to be done in the nude, as to not tempt Fate. Without a word, the women began to help Virgo dress and the second her robes were placed upon her, the door to the antechamber banged open. Instantly, Virgo banished the ring in her hand and it flew towards the intruder, only for him to catch it before it stuck his rather handsome face. “Is it really necessary to aim for my forehead?” Draco drawled. He glanced at the ring and then back at his ‘sister’. “So I take the ritual was a success?” “Of course it was,” Virgo snapped, pulling her arm from one of the women and doing the rest of her robes up herself. Without acknowledging either of their help, she made her way towards Draco, who stepped out of the way to let her pass. “Now do me a favor and dispose of that for me. It’s nothing more than trash, now.” “And, what of our…guest?” Virgo paused, just about to ascend to stone staircase that lead to the main floor, and looked down a branching hallway. Due to how ritual chambers were set up, their ritual chamber was erected just a short ways from the dungeons. Normally they wouldn’t do something so risky as to bring common captives to their home base but this one was a special case. Virgo noticed the captive’s shallow breathing, even at this distance the wetness to the sound indicating that they had liquids in their lungs. Probably their own blood. They were being hung from the wall by chains shackled to their wrists, their head hanging limply forward while their long, platinum blonde hair obscured her face. Everything that they had had been confiscated. Wand. Jewelry. Clothing. Virgo wasn’t going to take chances with this one. “Were you able to get anything else out of her?” Draco shook his head. “Nothing. Everything else is blocked by the Fidelius.” Virgo clicked her tongue in annoyance but gave a dismissive wave of the hand, beginning her ascent up the staircase. “Then she’s also trash. Dispose of her too.” Virgo missed the uncomfortable look on Draco’s face but she heard him bow to her and knew the job would be taken care of. Site Navigation Category:Omake